Considerable resources have been expended in devising solutions to prevent vehicle crashes attributable to driver blind spots. For instance, convex mirrors have been implemented in parking lots and street intersections to alert drivers to objects (e.g., other vehicles, cyclist, pedestrians, etc.) that may be about to cross the driver's path positioned and positioned in the driver's blind spot. However, these mirrors are not always effective since drivers often neglect them.